Kung Fu Panda: A Master and Student
by Hanna Azimuth
Summary: When Shifu told his students to leave and get the villagers to safety, but what happens when one certain student doesn't listen. What happen when he finds out who it is? What will he do?


A storm was coming and Master Shifu was watching the whole village leave from to the Jade Palace. As he stood there and the storm got closer and when lighting stroke the sky he closed his eyes. And when he reopened them he saw Tai Lung in front of him.

"I have come home, master." Tai Lung said as he looked at him. Shifu didn't like his tone so he answers him back by saying," This is no longer your home. And I am no longer your master."

"Oh, yes. You have a new favorite. So where is this Po?" Tai Lung chuckled and says," Did I scare him off?"

Shifu knew that he had to fight him long enough for his student's including the Dragon warrior was getting the villager's and also themselves out of harms way. He remembered the looks on his student's face especially his first student Tigress. He could see sadness and hurt in her eyes when he she had to leave him. But he had to do this to protect his student's from harm. He refocused back on Tai Lung and says," This battle is between you and me."

Right behind a pillar Tigress looked over to the side to look at her master and Tai Lung. She wasn't just going to stand by and watch her master get killed. And then she heard Tai Lung says," So, that is how it's going to be." And he turned his back on Shifu and she watched as her master turns his left side to the side for battle potion and says," That is how it must be."

Tai Lung turns a little and looks at Master Shifu for a little and then he jumps in air and tries to hit Shifu but moves quickly out of the way and jumps away from Tai Lung landed back on the stairs he broke the stairs and kicks part of the stair pieces at Shifu but when Shifu saw it come at him. Shifu stopped it by break it with his hands. But then he saw Tai Lung come at him and punched him in the face and Shifu broke the door to where the dragon scroll used to be Tai Lung walked in after him.

When Tigress saw what that traitor punch Shifu in the face. When she saw Tai Lung go in she followed behind them. She hid at the door frame and heard what Tai Lung says," I rotted in jail for 20 years because of your weakness!" She knew the story that Master Oogway told her about Master Shifu and Tai Lung and she didn't like the way he was treating Master Shifu and then she heard her Master says," Obeying your master is not weakness!"

"You knew I was the Dragon Warrior. You always knew. But when Oogway said another wise, what did you do? What did you do? Nothing!" Tai Lung said as he got closer to him and Shifu said," You were not meant to be the Dragon Warrior! That was not my fault!"

Tigress noticed that Tai Lung was going at attack again and she wanted to help her Master but she waited and she heard Tai Lung said," Not your fault? Who filled my head with dreams? Who drove me to train until my bones cracked? Who denied me my destiny?"

She watched her master dodge all the attacks that Tai Lung throw at him and then Tai Lung kicked a sword at him but Shifu touched it and lightly spined it on his hands and then slams it to the ground and he says," It was never my decision to make!"

She watched as Tai Lung went over to where Master Oogway staff was at and she noticed the look on her master's face when he grabbed the staff and says," It is now."

She could tell that master Shifu didn't like that at all and attacked him back but Tai Lung grabbed him against the pillar and then slammed him to the ground and Tai Lung says with a growl in his voice," Give me the scroll!" But she couldn't believe what her master said," I would rather die."

She couldn't wait anymore so she comes out of her hiding spot and she ran at him on all fours and when Oogway's staff broke. She rammed into Tai Lung. Master Shifu looked at the staff and then looked at the person that rammed into Tia Lung and he couldn't see who it was at first cause Tai Lung and the person was fighting in the shadows. Tai Lung kicked the person out of the shadows and the person slide across the floor and was in front of Master Shifu. Master Shifu noticed that it was Tigress and he says," Tigress, what are you doing here?"

"You're not going to fight him by yourself." She told him while she was in her fighting stance and he got back on his feet. He was about to say something to her but Tai Lung kicked her aside and then he looked at Shifu while he was distracted by Tigress and he got kicked as well.

She shook her head and watched as they fought and they went up and broke through the ceiling and fought up there. Tai Lung kicked and punched Shifu but Master Shifu got on Tai Lung back and held his arm there and they started to go down but Tai Lung elbowed him in the face and grabbed Shifu by the neck as they went down. They broke a new hole from the roof and just before they hit the ground Tai Lung kicked him and Shifu hit the pillar and hit the ground. Tigress looked at her master as he didn't get up and she noticed that Tai Lung was coming at him with flaming claws. She got up quickly and got into a fighting stance in front of her master and she showed her teeth at Tai Lung. He went towards at her and tried to punch her but she kept blocking his attacks till he punched her in the stomach and she went to her knees and when she looked up at him and he kept punching her.

Shifu shook his head to clear his vision and then he looked up to see Tigress getting punched badly and was thrown to where the Dragon scroll used to be at and she got close to the pool of water. He couldn't believe what Tigress just did for him and he looked at Tai Lung was going to finish her off but he wasn't going to let that happen so he attacked him and Tai Lung turned and went after him and yells," All I did, I did to make you proud! Tell me how proud you are Shifu! Tell me! Tell me!"

After Shifu got punched by Tai Lung, he was at the steps right next to Tigress and then Tai Lung got rid of the flames from his hands and looked at him and Shifu finally says," I have… I have always been proud of you. From the first moment, I've been… proud of you. And it was my pride… that blinded me. I loved you too much to see what you were becoming… what I… was turning you into. I'm… I'm sorry."

Shifu didn't know what would happen next. But Tai Lung growled and he grabs Shifu by the neck and," I don't want your apology," and he lifts him in the air and says," I want my scroll!" But Tai Lung noticed that it was gone and he slams Shifu to the ground says," Where is it?"

"Dragon warrior has taken the scroll half way across China by now…" As Shifu was talking to him Tigress gets up and noticed that Tai Lung was choking her master. So she got up at the best she could and ran up to him and high kicked him. He let Shifu go and attacked Tigress. She tried to block all his attacks but he got her in the rib and she screamed in pain and she fell to her knees holding her side. And then he punched her hard in the face and she fell on the floor and everything went black.

When Shifu heard a scream he tried to clear vision and looked at where the scream came from and once his vision cleared he looked up and when he saw what was in front of him he went into shock when he saw Tigress motionless and Tai Lung had his hand around her neck. Tai Lung looked at Shifu and smiled evilly and walked over to the pool and dropped her into the pool and Shifu yells," No!"

Tai Lung went over to him to finish what he was doing to him and he released his claws and then Tai Lung heard," Hey." He turns around to see Po at the door and he was breathing hard and he says," Stairs."

Tai Lung looked at him with confusion and says while he was holding Shifu by his neck," Who are you?"

Po caught his breath again and says," Buddy, I'm the Dragon Warrior." He starts breathing hard again and leans over and places his arms on his knees. Tai Lung laughed and looked at Shifu and dropped him and says," You? He's a Panda, You're a Panda. What are you going to do, big guy? Sit on me?" And he chuckles under his breath.

While Po and Tai Lung were talking Shifu clears his vision again and stayed motionless till Tai Lung and Po were gone. And once they were he got up he didn't focus on Po or Tai Lung. The only person he was focusing on was Tigress. He ran over to the ledge of the pool and noticed that Tigress at the bottom of the pool. He jumps in and when he got close to her, he grabs her by her shirt and pulls her to the surface. He got out first and he pulls her up out of the water. And he looked at her and there was burn marks on her arms and legs and face. Also there were all of Tai Lung's claws on her where the blood was coming from her wounds. He opens his mouth to say something but was afraid to call her but it was better than nothing so he says," Tigress? Tigress can you hear me?"

There was no answer and he lowered his head till he heard something moving beside him and he looks up to see Tigress coughing up water and blood mixed in and that worried him. She looked at him and says with a smile on her face," You're ok. You're ok, that's good."

She tried to get up but falls from the pain but Shifu grabs her and places her head on his lap and places his hand on her head and smooth it out for her fur. She closed her eyes to rest and Shifu smiled for the first time in 20 years and whispers in her ear," I'm very proud of you, Tigress."

She smiled when she heard that and purred while he petted her head and she wasn't the only one the was in peace She could feel that her Master was in peace thanks to Po.

I hope you like this one. I LOVE SHIFU AND TIGRESS!


End file.
